El amor de Ginny
by Maria Rebeca
Summary: Ginny tiene un amor (no es harry), ella realmente esta super enamorada del gallo y..... Es mi primer ff asique cooperen! na: Se podria decir que es una
1. La primera vista

La primera vista  
  
Ginny iba a primer año cuando ve llegar a un niño, un niño que al igual que ella era de primer año, un niño que la dejaría babeando cada vez que pase por su lado, un niño en el cual ella no pueda dejar de pensar y que dejara marcada su vida un 100%, un niño muy especial para ella.  
  
La mala suerte de Ginny fue que a la hora de la selección de casas ella quedo en Gryffindor y el a Slytherine. Ginny comenzó a gritar y a maldecid casa cosa que le recordara a Gryffindor, ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ir a Slytherine.  
  
- Es a la primera persona que con solo verla me dan cosquilleos en la panza- Le dijo Ginny a su única amiga Rebeca (también de primer año) -Yo te ayudare a comunicarte con el, como ya sabes, mi hermana es de Slytherine y con chantaje todo se puede arreglar-  
  
Las dos chicas se abrazaron  
  
-Gracias, aunque nos estamos recién conociendo se que seremos grandes amigas- Dijo Ginny  
  
-Pero ahora mejor busquemos a mi hermana, o si no podríamos tardar mucho tiempo en hacerlo ya que Hogwarts es tan grande y tiene muchos lugares que aún no conocemos- Dijo Rebeca, y las dos se pararon y salieron corriendo.  
  
Encontraron a Brenda (así se llamaba la hermana de Rebeca) muy cerca del gran comedor  
  
-¡¡¡VÁYANSE!!!No me gustan los Gryffindors- Dijo Brenda  
  
-Solo te queríamos pedir un favor- Le rogó Ginny  
  
-Habla rápido mocosa, que no quiero que nadie me vea-Habló con voz de enojada Brenda -¿Puedes hacer que Ginny (la señaló) y el nuevo chico de Slytherine se choquen?-Preguntó Rebeca  
  
-Eso seria ayudar a un Gry.....- Ginny la interrumpió  
  
-Piensa que yo me podría dañar si el me choca muy fuerte-  
  
-Tienes razón, descríbeme al chico  
  
-Es moreno- Dijo Rebeca  
  
-Y de nuestro porte (bajo)- Dijo Ginny  
  
-Tiene cara de atolondrado- Dijo Rebeca  
  
-Es medio regordete-Dijo Ginny  
  
-Es de primer año-Dijo Rebeca  
  
-Y es tan bonito.....- Suspiró Ginny  
  
Nota de la Autora: Lo siento si repetí mucho algunas palabras, es mi primer fanfic y bueno.... No digamos que tengo los dones de ser escritora. 


	2. Las cartas anonímas

Las cartas anónimas  
  
................................  
  
-Parece que realmente estás enamorada del chico-Dijo Brenda- Veré que  
puedo hace  
  
-Gracias, eres la mejor Slytherine que he conocido-Brenda miró a Ginny  
con cara de enojo-Mejor me callo  
  
.................  
  
Esa noche estaba Rebeca y Ginny en la sala común de Gryffindor y  
cuando deciden salir se encuentran con Brenda  
  
-Hable con el, anda ahora casi a la entrada del gran comedor, ahí va a ir  
el y se van a ver-  
  
-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- Ginny abrazó a Brenda  
  
-Me voy a duchar una cien veces para quitarme el olor a vomito- Dijo  
Brenda y se fue  
  
Ya en el lugar señalado estaba el príncipe azul de Ginny corriendo por  
todas partes y ella (Ginny) hizo una entrada preparada para caerse.  
  
-¡¡¡NIÑA, SAL DE AHÍ QUE O SI NO TE VOY A CHOCAR!!!- Dijo el chico  
"oculto"  
  
-Como que ese es el plan- Pensó Ginny y sin darse cuenta su mente quedo  
en blanco. Por suerte en ese momento iba pasando Harry, Ron y Hermione y  
la fueron a ayudar. Ginny despertó en la enfermería.  
  
................  
  
-¿Qué hago aquí?- Preguntó Ginny  
  
-Un niño hizo que te cayeras, el puso las manos a fuego que te había  
advertido, por suerte llegaron otro alumnos y te pudieron ayudar, o si  
no, ya estarías sembrando margaritas- Dijo la Sra. Pomfrey mientras se  
paseaba por toda la enfermería.  
  
¿El niño no dijo su nombre?- Preguntó con timidez Ginny  
  
-Después de lo ocurrido el salió corriendo, cobarde, lo que recuerdan es que era de Slytherine  
  
................................  
  
Cuando Ginny sale de la enfermería Harry, Ron y Hermione la estaban esperando para ver como estaba  
  
-Ginny, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ron  
  
-Mejor que nunca!!!- Respondió ella  
  
En ese momento a Hermione se le cae una carta de su túnica y decía "De: Anónimo , para Hermione", a Ginny le parecía a ver visto esa letra en alguna otra parte y luego recordó...... Antes de desmayarse vio un papel con la misma letra y el niño la recogió.  
  
-¿Quién te dio esa carta Hermione?- Preguntó Ginny desesperada  
  
-No lo se- Todos quedan ¡PLOP!- Alguien de lejos me dijo, Toma Hermione, era una bolsa con ranas de chocolate y esta carta, no se de quien seria, pero la bolsa tenia escrito Slytherine.  
  
-¿Y que estas esperando? ¡Léela! – Exigió Ron  
  
-¡¡¡Ni en mil años!!!, aquí dice que es Slytherine, puede contener veneno- Dijo Hermione y luego se fue a un basurero a botarla junto con Harry  
  
...........................  
  
¡¿QUÉ HACEN TODAS ESAS CARTAS EN EL BASURERO!?- Preguntó con exhalo Harry  
  
-Son todas las cartas que me han llegado y que yo he botado aquí, en este basurero- Respondió Hermione- En el otro de allá están las bolsas con comida.  
  
Ginny y Ron se aproximaron hacia ellos  
  
-No crees que deberías leer una al menos- Sugirió Ginny  
  
-Si, el Slytherine esta desesperado por que la leas- Continuo ron  
  
-Está bien, la leeré- Dijo no muy convencida Hermione  
  
Cerida ermione:  
  
Yo queria pedirle un fabor, usteb seria tan hamavle de dar una buelta con migo por cualquier parte  
  
Chao  
  
Anónimo  
  
-Que siga soñando, tiene pésima ortografía- Dijo enfurecida hermione 


End file.
